


Flowers for Boys

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Smol Dragon Barry 'verse [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Baths, Platonic Kisses, Sickfic, please give more flowers to boys, short n' sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry can't do much about Len's illness, but he can cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStar1937](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/gifts).



> I've been told by my royal ward (prouvairablehulk) that Sierra Baxter has caught on as the name for Len and Lisa's mother. While I haven't seen evidence of this, I'll take her word for it, and therefore I'd like to thank you guys!
> 
> And, shameless self-promotion over here...do you like dragons? Do you like coldflash? Come on over to Tol Rider Barry 'verse! It's literally the opposite of Smol Dragon Barry. Where Smol Dragon is smol and cute, Tol Rider features big scary dragons with twice the gay. The first work is called Hotel California! 
> 
> A note on this story: The Language of Flowers is NOT USED. While Barry could express a curiosity for it any other time, Len is sick in this fic. He's a little distracted. So DO NOT LOOK UP MEANINGS, because tbh I don't even know what they mean.

The second he enters the room, Barry's hit with the miasma of illness. It drowns out most everything else that he's come to expect from his handler's room: mint, cold, magic, and their combined scent that adds the touch of home.

He frowns, fingers tightening on his gift. When he'd left this morning, he made sure to go at a human pace, on human legs; he couldn't ruin what he'd brought with his speed or risk it on a flight.

Barry follows the stink of sickness to the bathroom. "Len?"

Sierra's dulcet alto answers him: "In here, dear."

Barry opens the door. Sierra's human form, sitting on the edge of the tub, greets him with a strained smile. She's stunning even without her scales: untamable, thick black curls fall almost to her elbows, accentuating the soft brown of her skin. Len has her jaw, while Lisa has the shape of her eyes. Today, she's wearing a purple sundress that reaches her ankles, dark gold sash tied at her waist.

Not even sickness can overcome her Mother scent. It calms Barry immediately.

Although he can feel Len through their bond, he asks, "How is he?"

Lisa adds more ice to the bath. A cocoon of familiar blue wings is balled up in there. She replies, "I think he'd feel better if you gave him your surprise."

Her attempt at levity's weak, but Barry rolls with it. "I hope so. Hey, Len?"

He touches the heated wing. Slowly, it lowers to reveal Len's fever-flushed face. He's too dazed to scrounge up more than a, "B'rry."

Barry, hiding his gift behind his back, presses a kiss to his forehead and tells him, "I got you something."

"Hmmm?"

Barry reveals a bouquet of flowers. Len blinks in surprise.

"I got 'em from the city," the dragon says, "I don't know anything about language of flowers, so I just picked what I thought you'd like. I hope that's okay?"

He holds a collection of lunar flowers, which shine in the darkened room, as well as a set of white lilies surrounded by ocean breeze orchids, already in a wide glass vase stained with blue patterns.

"Do you like them?" Barry asks.

Len reaches out; his dragon obligingly lowers the bouquet so he can run his fingers over the stems and blossoms. His clogged nose can't smell them, but Len is sure they'd smell absolutely perfect.

For the first time in a long time, he grins an open, happy grin. "Yeah," he slurs.

Sierra gently takes the vase, saying, "I'll put 'em right here for you, baby. You can look at 'em all day."

She runs the back of her knuckles over his head. Len hums, already moving to settle on his arms so he can stare up at his flowers.

Lisa winks at Barry. "Better change while he's in a huggy mood."

Delighted, the small dragon morphs into his wings. He gently settles on the back of Len's neck, propping his chin on his head when Sierra moves back to her son's wings.

"They're all outside, you know," Barry murmurs. The humming under his scales is wonderful for Len's aching head. "Even Jax refuses to move."

Len makes a small noise. "Ev'n Mick?"

" _Especially_ Mick. Kendra and Ray are there too. Everyone is. And the Mardon brothers are making it rain on everything but their group and your windows. Joe's having a fit."

A tiny ball of warm light forms in their bond. "Is he stampin' his hooves?"

Barry smiles. "Yes, Len. You've made my dad snort and huff all over the place."

Len releases another hum, pleased. Barry rolls his eyes.

After almost a minute of quiet, Barry settles his cheek on Len's head instead and starts trilling softly. With the added vibrations, Len sags in relief.

While Len gazes at his flowers, Barry gradually takes another step. He combs mental fingers through their bond, smoothing the irritated parts of Len's mind that illness tangled. While it doesn't do much for his physical health, his ministrations allow Len to fall into a real, deep sleep, something he hasn't been able to achieve since he got sick.

 _Thank you_.

Barry snuggles closer.  _Sweet dreams_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
